cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Buscemi
Steve Buscemi (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''Miller's Crossing'' (1990) [Mink Larouie]: Shot in the face (off-screen) by John Turturro; his body is shown afterwards, but due to its unrecognizable condition, it's mistaken for John. *''Billy Bathgate (1991)'' [Irving]: Shot to death by the hitmen in restaurant. *'[[Reservoir Dogs (1992)|''Reservoir Dogs (1992)]]' [''Mr. Pink]: Most likely shot to death by the police off-screen. (We only hear police sirens, shouting and faint gunshots in the background) *''Twenty Bucks'' (1993) [Frank]: Shot in the chest by Christopher Lloyd while sitting in a car with him during an argument (he dies as Christopher talks to him as he places a blood stained twenty dollar in Steve's hands). *''Desperado (1995) 'Buscemi: Stabbed in the chest when Danny Trejo throws a couple of knives at him, while Steve is talking to Antonio Banderas on the sidewalk. (Thanks to Val and Matthew) *Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (1995)' [''Mister Shhh]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Treat Williams; he manages to shoot Treat in return before dying. (Thanks to Tal and Val) *''Fargo'' (1996) [Carl Showalter]: Hacked to death with an axe by Peter Stormare outside their cabin hide-out; the scene cuts away as Peter is bringing the axe down. His body is (partially) shown afterwards when Frances McDormand discovers Peter stuffing him in a wood chipper (Thanks to Vesper, Val, Katherine, Mat, Matthew). *''The Big Lebowski (1998)'' [Donny]: Dies of a heart attack outside the bowling alley, with Jeff Bridges and John Goodman by his side. (Thanks to Val and Matt). *''The Grey Zone (2001)'' [Hesch Abramowics]: Shot in the chest by Harvey Keitel. *''Domestic Disturbance (2001)'' [Ray Coleman]: Stabbed in the back with an icepick by Vince Vaughn in Vince's car, while Matt O'Leary looks on in shock while hiding in the backseat (his body is later seen when Vince dumps him in a lit furnace). (Thanks to Mathew). *''Monsters, Inc. (2001; animated)'' [Randall Boggs]: Beaten to death with a shovel. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Island ''(2005) [McCord]: Shot in the chest by one of Djimon Hounsou's men; he then falls over a balcony. *''John Rabe (2009)'' [Dr. Robert Wilson]: Died (off-screen) of same time of 1950 mention text the closing credits. *''The Dinnertime Killer'' (2017) [Stanislaus Perkins]: Stabbed in the chest by Rafe Spall on top of both being caught in a car crash and being burnt all over with a barrel of gasoline. TV Deaths *''Lonesome Dove (1989 mini-series)'' [Luke]: Scalped, along with Frederick Coffin and Glenne Headly, by a band of Native American warriors. (Thanks to Iron Major) *''The Last Outlaw (1993 TV)'' [Philo]: Shot in the face by Mickey Rourke. *''Tales from the Crypt: Forever Ambergris (1993)'' [Ike]: Shot repeatedly by Roger Daltrey whilst he's dying of an exotic leprosy-like flesh-eating disease in the jungle, after Roger tricks him into going into an off-limits area. *''Homicide: Life on the Street: End Game (1995)'' [Gordon Pratt]: Shot to death (off-screen) by an unknown assailant; his body is shown lying in the street afterwards. (Although it was implied that one of the detectives had killed him, with Richard Belzer being the most frequently-speculated suspect, the killer's identity was never actually revealed.) *''The Sopranos: All Due Respect (2004)'' [Tony Blundetto]: Shot in the head with a shotgun by James Gandolfini. (Thanks to Gary) *''Boardwalk Empire: Eldorado (2014)'' [Nucky Thompson]: Shot to death by Travis Tope. *''Night of Too Many Stars: America Comes Together for Autism Programs ''(2015 TV Special) [Himself]: Dies as a result of eating peanuts (something he's allergic to) and being shot to death by Vincent D'Onofrio. (Played for comedic effect.) Notable Relatives *Mr. Jo Andres *Brother of Michael Buscemi *Father of Lucian Buscemi Gallery Carl's death.png|Steve Buscemi in Fargo steve-buscemi-sopranos.jpg|Steve Buscemi in The Sopranos: All Due Respect U105gPd.png|Steve Buscemi death's in The Big Lebowski Steve Buscemi Desperado Death.jpg|Steve Buscemi's death in Desperado 463full-the-last-outlaw-screenshot.jpg|Steve Buscemi in The Last Outlaw steve.jpg|Steve Buscemi in Twenty Bucks The Death of Steve Buscemi.jpg|Steve Buscemi in Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead Forever_Am.png|Steve Buscemi in Tales from the Crypt: Forever Ambergris MonstersIncMoment12.jpg|Steve Buscemi's (possible) animated death's in Monsters, Inc. Mink Larouie.PNG|Steve Buscemi in Miller's Crossing Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1957 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by icepick Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Roman Catholic Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Criminals Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Prisoners Category:Brunettes Category:HBO Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:War Stars Category:Athletes Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:People who died in a The Sopranos series Category:People who died in Boardwalk Empire series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Boardwalk Empire cast members Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:History Stars Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Pixar Stars Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Khumba Category:Legends Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Tim Blake Nelson Movies Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:The Sopranos Cast Members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Indie Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Space Stars Category:ER cast members Category:Gangster Stars